Pivoine Dorée
by Happy Wild One
Summary: Ces formes longilignes qui ondulent, dans le ciel et sur terre, il les regarde sans les voir. Lutte contre la solitude, vieille amie au goût amer. Au milieu des feux d'artifices dansent des cheveux blonds, savoureuse tornade de peppermint et de tristesse. Et lui, assis là, arrache les pétales d'un chrysanthème en la regardant tournoyer dans sa robe de brume. NaLu pour un concours !


**Hey tout le monde ! Oui je sais, je suis totalement inexistante sur ce site, et je m'en excuse. Twins avance à miniminiminiminimini pas, et je fais la reconstruction de mes blogs, alors PEACE les cacahuètes :3 Voici un OS pour le concours de Nalu-fans-force sur skyblog, je ne connais toujours pas les résultats. Mais j'poste ici pour avoir d'autre avis :3 J'ai changé de style d'écriture pour cet OS, c'est mon p'tit rat de labo Bonne lecture ! ^.^ **

_**(PS : Il faut ABSOLUMENT aller sur le lien en fin de page, sinon vous ne comprendrez pas tout dans l'histoire. Zoubi !)**_

* * *

Un filet de lumière rose perce le firmament. Zigzaguant fébrilement entre les étoiles, serpent ensorcelant mis à nu par les regards de milliers de personnes. La foule retient son souffle pendant qu'il disparaît centièmes de secondes harassants, bouillonnants, où l'excitation des badauds fait trembler le sol. Le serpent réapparaît enfin devant les pupilles ridiculement écarquillées, se démultiplie en milliards de serpents de lumière. Ils prennent tous ensemble la forme d'une fleur tropicale. Jusque là, plutôt joli.

******BAM****.**

Pas joli. La détonation caractéristique des feux d'artifices explose ses tympans meurtris. Puis, inconsciente, la foule hurle des vivats chaleureux et insensés aux serpents de lumière, lui trouant le peu d'ouïe qu'il lui restait à la manière d'une mitraillette. Les mâchoires grincent dangereusement quand deux morveux de trois ou quatre ans – quelle différence ? Ils sont tous pareils de toute façon... – détalent comme des renards chassés en hurlant de leur voix suraiguë juste devant lui, manquant de lui écraser les pieds. Les feux d'artifices. Qui est le couillon qui a inventé les feux d'artifices ? M'enfin, il trouvait ça beau, d'habitude. Avec ses amis, sur le haut de la colline (là où personne ne va, puisque l'église en ruine à côté serait hantée), à regarder les serpents de lumière dégringoler en masse sur la ville en fête. Il rigolait bien, se battait avec son meilleur ami, picolait un peu des soirées parfaites dans la chaleur de juillet. Mais le couillon qui a inventé les feux d'artifices devant sans doute se dire que tout le monde avait toujours un ami sous la main avec lequel regarder le ciel, car il n'avait pas prévu de feux d'artifices à regarder tout seul. Tout seul, c'est juste moche. Fade. Bruyant. Chiant. Agaçant – encore ces gosses de merde. Il avait dû se forcer à les regarder. Et à regarder les bébés boules de lumière ridicules, que les gosses de tout à l'heure faisait maintenant briller au bout d'une ridicule ficelle en gloussant ridiculement. Ridicule.

La meilleure, c'est que c'est lui qui les leur a vendues, les petites lumières ridicules. Car pour quelqu'un ayant désormais horreur des feux d'artifices, il n'avait pas choisi le job d'été le plus avantageux. Vendeur de feux d'artifices. Non mais la blague, quoi. Il devait être vachement con, sérieux. Ou vachement désespéré. Ou un peu des deux. Puisque les jobs d'été manquaient cruellement à Magnolia, il avait dû « s'expatrier » à Acalifa pour se faire un peu d'argent. Seul. Ce qui signifiait manquer les feux d'artifices sur la colline près de l'église hantée avec ses meilleurs amis. Regarder avec regrets ces serpents fadasses exploser comme des abrutis dans le ciel sous le regard de quelques milliers d'autres abrutis. En plus, la fin du bouquet final étant arrivée, il va devoir retourner à son job, lâcher sa bière et grimacer un sourire commercial pour vendre quelques pétards qui lui exploseraient les tympans. Il arrête de tergiverser mentalement lorsque son ouïe ne capte plus aucun bruit. Il comprend bien assez vite que le dernier feu d'artifice va être tiré. Il se surprend à attendre impatiemment. Quelle couleur ? Quelle forme ? Combien de décibels pour servir de faucheuse à ses oreilles ? Un serpent est lancé dans un sifflement strident. Disparaît comme les autres. La foule tremble (encore), et le serpent explose enfin. Un chrysanthème violet. Gigantesque, qui occupe entièrement son champ de vision. Un titanesque chrysanthème violet, dont le centre brillant presque avec insolence distribue hautainement sa lumière aux serpents qu'il enfante, et qui meurent aussitôt dans une détonation atroce. Un _putain_ de _chrysanthème violet_. C'est _ça_, leur final, à Acalifa ? Oh merde, qu'il regrette sa colline !

Encore plus déçu qu'au début, il retourne s'affaler dans sa chaise pétée derrière son stand alors que la foule daigne commencer à se disperser. Cul sec, la nouvelle bière. Un chrysanthème violet. Déjà, les chrysanthèmes, fleurs comme feux d'artifices, c'est moche (cool, une fleur de cimetière qui fait de la lumière!). Mais violet, en plus. Ça ne lui évoque rien de bon, le violet. A part d'autres fleurs (aucun intérêt), les mèches de sa sœur (massacre capillaire selon lui, qui n'excuse même pas un période d'ado difficile) et selon Mirajane, en plus, c'est la couleur de la frustration sexuelle. Là, il se sent un peu plus concerné – son tee-shirt est violet. Passant une main lasse sur sa barbe naissante dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées, il lâche un soupir qu'il n'entend même pas, happé par des cris horribles – encore ces gosses de merde. Il ferme les yeux un moment, et rate le spectacle divertissant d'une jeune femme en larme qui passe en courant devant son stand. Il l'entend sangloter et son parfum de peppermint se fraye un passage jusqu'à son nez, par contre, et se demande brièvement comment on peut pleurer d'un feu d'artifice, puis décrète qu'il s'en fout. Natsu Dragneel déteste les feux d'artifice, de toute façon.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Le lendemain soir est pareil, sauf que le chrysanthème doit être dépassé, puisqu'il tire sa révérence pour un grand palmier orange. Natsu, qui avait déjà renié les chrysanthèmes, renie maintenant les palmiers. Et par conséquent, quand le barman lui propose un cocktail à la noix de coco, tout ce qu'il obtient est un regard à faire pâlir les morts. Non, franchement. La vie seule est d'une tristesse : il en deviendrait presque junkie. C'est finalement un shot de whisky qui réchauffe son œsophage, et Natsu savoure avec délice la chaleur piquante qui lui dévore la gorge. La sensation enflammée lui plaît. Ses yeux onyx balayent le bar d'un air morne, ne sachant pas où se poser. Les touristes squattent en masse en pleine saison, et ses quelques notions de langues étrangères s'envolent en même temps que le deuxième shot lui glisse dans l'estomac. Il aurait pu s'intéresser à ces trois jolies créatures qui s'extasient d'une façon peu discrète sur sa chemise ouverte et son air de bad boy, mais la pendule en forme d'ancre est bien plus intéressante que trois paires de seins et des mèches de cheveux peroxydées. Il en a un rire rauque et désabusé, en pensant que si Gray était là, ils auraient déjà les bras autour des épaules des jeunes femmes. La solitude le rend désintéressé de tout, et il souhaite plus que tout que la pendule en forme d'ancre avance le temps jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, où il pourra rentrer à Magnolia, sa paye bien au chaud dans sa poche.

Les regards appuyés et la poitrine compressée de ses admiratrices finissent par le révulser, et il quitte le bar à grandes enjambées. Il est temps de retourner à son stand, pour encore deux heures de tue-la-mort. Quelques lampions se vendent ici et là, parfois un pétard : rien d'extraordinaire. La soirée est ennuyante, comme tous ces gens qui passent. Natsu croise ses bras derrière sa tête et ses jambes se coulent d'un mouvement las sur sa table. Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et tente de faire abstraction de la sensation de brûlure sous ses paupières. Soudain, sans crier gare, un étrange parfum envahit ses narines. Quelque peu dérangeant, mélange subtil de vanille, de miel, de peppermint et de vodka. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti une odeur féminine si envoûtante et étrange à la fois. Sa paupière se soulève d'elle même, capte un éclat doré, et ne retombe plus : la jeune femme en face de lui était bien trop belle pour ça.

La personne que Lucy Heartfilia contemple dans son miroir ne pouvait décidément pas être Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia ne met pas de rouge à lèvres rouge pétant, et n'assassine pas un khôl entier sur ses paupières. Lucy Heartfilia ne met pas de soutien-gorge rembourré et ne laisse pas dépasser de string de sa jupe moulante – trop, d'ailleurs. Lucy Heartfilia aime le maquillage nude et les vêtements simples et légers. La question est donc : qui est cette fille dans le miroir, aux allures de fille de joie, qui ressemblait à la base à un ange ? _Probablement qu'elle s'est tirée en même temps que ce salopard_, pense-t-elle. Ses dents parfaitement blanches viennent cueillir méchamment sa lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts se crispent sur le lavabo, et c'est un regard rempli de haine que reçoit la fille dans le miroir. Lucy se défait rageusement de tous ses vêtements et s'enferme dans la cabine douche. Elle rit jaune quand ell.e se rappelle qu'elle a jeté les roses qui lui avait offertes exactement de la même façon. Elle n'aime plus les fleurs, depuis. Son soupir se répercute difficilement sur les parois carrelées. L'eau chaude l'aide à ne penser à rien et, comme une mère lave son bébé, la débarrasse des vapeurs brumeuses d'alcool retenues dans sa chevelure blonde et collant à sa peau de porcelaine. Le temps d'une douche, la voilà revigorée : c'est un pied calme et serein qui s'essaie sur le carrelage glissant. Son corps se drape d'une serviette rose, et Lucy fait le point.

1 : Elle est tombée amoureuse d'un gars bien.

2 : Ce gars bien l'a trompée.

3 : Ce gars ne lui a plus parut aussi bien.

4 : Lucy est un peu vengeresse.

5 : Lucy se venge, elle sort avec un autre.

6 : Le gars _pseudo_ bien l'apprend.

7 : Ils se disputent.

8 : Ils rompent violemment.

9 : Lucy se retrouve seule.

10 : Elle a raconté cette histoire rocambolesque + sa vie toute entière à un inconnu probablement ivrogne et junkie vendant des pétards et des lampions dans un stand puant la bière, sous le coup de l'alcool.

La vie sentimentale de Lucy Heartfilia en 10 étapes.

Ça casse pas des briques. Alors Lucy se rappelle les paroles que sa mère lui répétant inlassablement de son sourire bienveillant : « Forte, élégante, souriante en toute circonstance : c'est ce qui fait la plus belle des femmes. »

OK. Parfait. Elle appliquera ça. Elle va suivre ce mantra à la lettre. La jeune femme commence par se démaquiller, et manque de hurler d'horreur quand elle se rend compte qu'il lui a fallu dix cotons. Puis, d'un coup de hanche, elle fait tomber sa serviette, ne se préoccupant pas de sa porte ouverte. La fille dans le miroir lui plaît mieux comme ça. Entièrement nue devant elle même, comme un retour à la case départ. Ses doigts caressent doucement ses sourcils, qui soulignent délicatement ses orbes chocolat, et retracent la courbe de ses joues rosies. Ses mains prennent le relais : glissant sur ses épaules, s'attardant à soupeser sa poitrine, jouant avec la douceur de ses seins – pas de soucis, de ce côté là. Pas besoin de soutif rembourré. Elles frôlent avec une insolence feinte des hanches à damner un saint, déclenchant quelques frissons, et empoignent malicieusement ses fesses : ça pourrait être mieux, pense Lucy. La vapeur l'enveloppe d'une robe irréelle et elle tourne sur elle-même comme une danseuse. Amusée par cette petite tradition d'adolescente, elle se tourne, regard par dessus l'épaule. Elle essaie quelques poses, tantôt aguicheuse, tantôt naturelle, tantôt rieuse. Tout cela l'amuse beaucoup et lui redonne le sourire. Lucy reprend sa serviette rose délaissée et s'en va dans son salon. De sa baie vitrée, elle arrive à voir la moitié des feux d'artifices. Son œil chocolat s'égare sur la surface de verre et capte soudain un étrange carré blanc collé sur la vitre de droite. Des lettres, un numéro, un dessin. Lucy comprend bien assez vite, devient aussi colorée que sa serviette, et s'enfuit en courant dans sa chambre. _Maudit vendeur !_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est installé à Acalifa, Natsu a le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas tous les soirs que l'on rencontre une jolie fille qui vous déballe sa vie en trois secondes. Instant charmant d'ailleurs. Le peppermint a beaucoup d'effet. C'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il se glisse comme une aiguille dans son stand. Il trace une croix dans son petit calendrier : c'est le troisième jour du festival. Plus que quatre jours, et il pourra rentrer. Il regarde sa montre : vingts heures. Les clients ne vont pas tarder. Son portable vibre, et ses sourcils remontent en deux parfaites arabesques lorsqu'il voit le nom affiché.

- Allô ?  
- Salut, cher frère.*

Ses dents grincent mais les coins de ses lèvres remontent. Aïssa, 22 printemps au compteur, sa copie conforme avec des seins, des fesses, et des cheveux verts.

- Mon Dieu, mais c'est la chieuse ! Comment t'as eu un téléphone ?  
- J'ai bossé et je m'en suis racheté un.  
- C'est ça, à d'autres.  
- Tu me crois pas ?!  
- Nan.  
- C'est vrai qu'avec le cul vissé sur une chaise et pour seule compagnie un pack de bière, t'as dû oublier la conception d'un travail.  
- Ta gueule, morveuse. Mêle toi de tes fesses.  
- Je te vois sourire d'ici, abruti. Mets y du tien si tu veux bien mentir.

Natsu pouffe de rire. Sa sœur lui manque.

- Comment ça va chez vous ?  
- Tranquille. Je m'occupe de Happy comme d'un petit roi. Gajeel et Levy se tournent autour – limite, c'est presque comme si y'avait marqué « J'aime cette personne » avec une flèche sur leur front tellement ils sont cramés. On dirait des ados en chaleur, c'est marrant. Erza et Gerald sont pas mieux. Coincés du cul, salut ! Tu manques beaucoup à la mère Scarlet, tu sais ! (elle s'interrompt pour refréner correctement son envie de rire en entendant son frère déglutir). Mira, Lisa et Elfman bossent dur. Ils en auront plein les caisses cet hiver, et nous on jouera les fourmis, tu vas voir. Kana fout rien, mais elle gagne quand même – devine comment... Tout le monde a essayé de la raisonner, mais penses-tu. Wendy et Roméo sont en couple ! Enfin des gens qui savent agir. Et tu sais pas la meilleure ? Luxus aurait un faible pour Lisa !  
- PARDON ? Ce gros merdeux et Lisanna ?  
- C'est kiffant hein ?

Aïssa semble tellement s'amuser qu'il ne pose pas plus de question. Son débit de parole est tel qu'il peine un peu à la suivre.

- Tu manques à Gray aussi.

Natsu faillit s'étrangler. Décidément, ça devient une habitude.

- Il me manque pas, lui.  
- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure. Mais ça crève les yeux que tu lui manques, il a grillé une clope hier soir.  
- Le fumier... persifle Natsu.  
- Heureusement que Juvia l'a vu. Elle a fait une scène tellement énorme qu'il osera jamais recommencer !  
- Hn. C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon.  
- J'viens de te dire d'y mettre du tien, si tu veux mentir.  
- Ta gueule, vipère.  
- Plein de bisous sur tes fesses à toi aussi, frangin. Et pour toi, ça se passe comment ?  
- Chiant. Les feux d'artifices sont moches et je me fais chier. Je descends bière sur bière, mais le principal c'est que je rentre dans quatre jours. Les gens adorent ce que j'ai dans mon stand, et j'adore ce qu'ils ont dans leur portefeuille. Je gagnerai encore plus si j'avais Happy comme mascotte. Sinon... Bah...

Natsu cherche ses mots, la gêne lui griffant la gorge.

- Tu devrais te taper une acalife.  
- (la gêne de Natsu l'étrangle totalement – décidément.) Quoi ?  
- Rhoo, allez. Je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien !

Le jeune homme tente d'ignorer les différents sens suintant de la phrase, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

- Occupe toi de ton cul, Aïssa !  
- Même quand tu m'insultes, tu parles de cul. T'es en manque : fais toi une acalife.  
- J'aurais pu m'en faire trois, hier soir.  
- C'est un coup foireux ça. Évite les plan à quatre. (sa voix se fait plus douce, et Natsu peut la voir sourire tendrement rien qu'au son de sa respiration dans le combiné) Laisse toi aller, frérot. T'es pas le même que quand t'es avec nous. Elle est passée où, ta bonne humeur ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es crispé son ton idée de ramener de l'argent. Souffle un bon coup, ça ira que mieux après. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais lever les yeux, là, tout de suite. Il pourrait se passer un truc sympa, qui sait. Allez, j'te laisse Nat'. Je t'embrasse fort !  
- Aïssa, qu- Aïssa ?

C'est un bip traître qui remplace la voix de sa sœur. Agacé, Natsu claque son téléphone contre la table en bois. Regarder devant lui, un truc sympa ? Sa sœur a toujours été bizarre, mais là, c'est le summum. Mais bon, t'en qu'à faire de ne rien faire, autant essayer. Il regarde en face. Soleil, paquet de chips qui vole, gosse qui court. Il reconnaît une silhouette marcher droit vers lui. Un truc sympa, oh que oui. Il la reconnaît, cette silhouette à damner un saint ! Ses pupilles onyx dévorent le visage angélique encadrés de mèches ensoleillées. Le regard chocolat qui lui répond semble gêné et énervé de se faire détailler avec autant de fascination. Une main parfaite à la pâleur presque transparente lui tend une petite carte blanche.

- C'est vous ?

Ses yeux survolent un instant l'écriture, avant de retourner se perdre avec délice dans ceux de la jeune femme. Il esquisse un petit sourire.

- Ouais.

Les sourcils de la femme se froncent, et le sang afflue dans ses joues. Natsu la trouve très mignonne comme ça.

- Comment vous m'avez retrouvé ? demande-t-il.

Elle désigne le petit dessin sur la carte, puis l'enseigne du stand.

- C'est enfantin. Maintenant, je voudrais vous demander d'éviter de regarder vers chez moi.

Son regard s'abaisse et son visage devient carmin. Natsu trouve qu'elle ressemble à une fraise tagada. Ça lui donne envie d'embrasser ces joues jusqu'à en perdre raison, histoire de vérifier si elles n'ont pas le goût de fraise.

- La porte était ouverte, lance-t-il en souriant.  
- Aaahh ? Vous ne manquez pas d'air ! s'exclame la jeune femme, poings sur les hanches. Je suis chez moi, je ferme mes portes si je veux !  
- Et je suis chez moi quand je regarde vers chez vous, je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorque Natsu et se penchant en avant, l'air taquin.

Un combat visuel s'installe, et les deux visages se rapprochent. C'est à celui qui s'excusera le premier. D'ordinaire, Natsu sait faire céder les femmes au premier coup d'œil, mais devant cette femme là, il en est incapable : il se fait happer. Ses yeux le transportent dans un monde creux, un masque d'émotions cachant la peine. Il voit tout, d'un seul coup : la douleur de la perte, la haine, l'incompréhension. Une pointe d'espoir, parfum sucré insaisissable flottant au milieu d'un tumulte sombre que les yeux chocolats nappent de défi. Le cœur du jeune homme se serre. Est-il seulement possible de ressentir tout cela ? A ce moment précis, bien plus que pendant les confessions de la veille, Natsu n'a qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras, enfouir son nez dans ses mèches d'or et respirer son parfum si particulier à n'en plus pouvoir.

C'est Lucy qui brise l'échange, lorsque ses paupières s'abaissent sur son âme. Elle pousse un long soupir et se redresse. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Natsu fait de même, mais ses yeux restent focalisés sur leurs jumeaux féminins. La jeune femme croise ses bras sur sa poitrine volumineuse. Les rougeurs s'accrochent à leur écrin de peau.

- Bon, je suppose que nous avons tous les deux raison...  
- Ah bon ?  
- Moi plus que vous, cependant...

Elle se met à détailler un peu le visage de son interlocuteur, décrète mentalement qu'il a une tête de gosse. Et en plus de ça, il est _vraiment_ mignon. Ses cheveux roses lui donnent l'air d'une barbapapa. Et si elle croquait dedans, en auraient-ils le goût ? Elle voit dans son regard un certain intérêt pour elle, et elle s'en sent flattée. Mais plus loin que ça, une solitude écrase tout le reste : brute, sale, laide. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être seul. Tout son être, caché derrière un voile d'indifférence, crie à l'aide. Et elle a juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et lui souffler qu'il n'en plus seul. Alors elle fait la chose la plus sensée dans ce moment :

- Ça vous dit d'aller boire un verre ?

Et lui, fait la meilleure chose à faire dans ces moments là :

- Avec plaisir.  
- Suivez moi, alors.

Pendant de longues heures, ils parlent au bar. Peppermint et whisky se mélangent en tout, fragrance d'une subtilité naissante. Les 'vous' deviennent des 'tu', les poings sur les hanches deviennent des caresses timides. Les rougeurs sur les joues ne disparaissent pas, bien trop essentielles au charme de l'instant. Les regards de défi se font doux et confiants. Ils pansent mutuellement leurs plaies et la sensation euphorisante de l'alcool réchauffent leurs rires. La pendule en forme d'ancre annonce minuit alors que le bar se vide. Les deux jeunes gens suivent le mouvement avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'en début de semaine. Main dans la main ils s'échappent, slalomant dans la foule, témoin aveugle de leur attirance. Ils arrivent au stand délaissé pour le bouquet final. Les étoiles brillent dans leurs yeux débarrassés de tourments et l'excitation monte dans leurs veines. Quelle couleur ? Quelle forme ? Combien de décibels à recouvrir de leurs cris ? Les serpents de lumières s'assemblent avec grâce, et l'or inonde le noir : une pivoine leur fait face. Une titanesque pivoine dorée. Sympathique coïncidence, presque trop grosse. La jeune femme hurle de joie et tape dans ses mains, et l'éphémère dure encore un peu, comme si elle stimulait la lumière de ses éclats de rire. L'homme aux cheveux roses se promet de lui acheter une pivoine le jour de son anniversaire. Il se rend compte qu'il ne le connaît pas. Il veut l'appeler, mais l'apostrophe meurt dans sa gorge : quel est son nom ? Un sourire remplit soudain son visage. Ils se font face et chasse mutuellement les derniers parasites de leur existence sans même en avoir conscience. Le garçon se dit alors que l'occasion est trop belle.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ils se taisent, ayant parlé en même temps, et rient nerveusement.

- Toi d'abord.  
- Non vas-y, dis moi d'abord.  
- Je veux savoir en premier, s'il te plait...

La fille cède devant le regard d'enfant retrouvé.

- Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.  
- Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu et Lucy recommencent soudain à aimer les fleurs en même temps. Les pivoines en premier, et puis toutes les autres. Même les chrysanthèmes et les roses. Ils ne le sauront jamais, mais les feux d'artifices qui ont éclaté dans leur cœur se sont bel et bien répondu, ce soir de juillet.

► . ?id_article=3213669009&id_article_media=49509052 ◄

* * *

**Voici donc mon poulain pour le concours~ Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Review ! ^^**


End file.
